


I like the way you think

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [55]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dominant Woman, F/M, No Plot, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle has worked all harvest season long with no time for women, until tonight. He meets a sweet, nerdy, younger woman at the local bar and grill and decides to try his luck when it appears that she has been stood up.
Relationships: Andrea/Merle Dixon
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I like the way you think

> **Harlem Shuffle**
> 
> **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZbPG5zRd20> **

* * *

**I like the way you think...**

*It was a cool October evening and Henry's Bar and Grill in Ashland, Virginia was hoping. Every farmer in the area had finished harvesting that week and tonight was the night they could all finally let their hair down. Merle was a farm laborer and hadn't stopped in the last 8 weeks. Long hours in the field had left him wrecked but rich and now all he seemed to want was a nice big steak and maybe some action. He had a couple of drinks with the guys he had worked with over the season but many of them left early to get home to wives and girlfriends.

Merle was just finishing up an 8oz sirloin steak and his third beer of the night when his eyes focused on a woman sitting alone at the back of the bar. He squinted to get a better look at her and found that she didn't look familiar. In Ashland, he recognized everyone but not this girl so she caught his attention right away.

From the look of it, she was waiting for someone. Her eyes drifted up to the clock behind the bar and then down to her watch. Apparently, whoever she was waiting on was late.

For the next ten minutes or so, he watched her eyes scan the room and could see that she was growing anxious. Merle was no genius but he'd put money on her being stood up. He wondered if it was a blind date or her actual boyfriend who was late. He decided to find out.

The woman had dark brown hair, thick glasses and a beautiful round face, he liked the look of her. He liked her orange turtle neck sweater and tight blue jeans, she looked perfect for a cool autumn night, like a sexy Velma Dinkly.

“Hey there,” he said when he had managed to work his way through the crowd to her little table for two at the back.

“Oh! Mark?”

“Uh...that's me,” he grinned.

Maybe he should play along, why not have a little fun?

“I was expecting you at 8 pm,” she said.

“Stuck in traffic. Sorry 'bout that.”

“That's alright,” she smiled. “How's Debra anyway?”

“Good? Yep, she's just fine.”

“Oh. I thought she'd still be in a lot of pain,” she frowned in confusion.

Merle couldn't keep it up anymore.

“OK, I need to level with you here...I'm not Mark. I just thought maybe you got stood up by how you were looking at the clock and figured I'd try and cheer you up.”

“Was it that obvious?” she sighed.

“A little.”

“So, who are you?”

“Merle Dixon at your service,” he winked. “Who's this Mark character anyway?”

“A friend of a friend of a friend who I was being set up with,” she shrugged.

“And what happened to poor Debra?” he joked.

“A mutual friend of mine and Mark's who just had a baby this morning.”

“Ah! That makes sense now,” he chuckled. “And what's your name?”

“Charlie,” she said softly.

“Never seen you around here before?”

“I've only been in town for a few months. I work at the comic book store.”

“Been years since I bought a comic book,” he noted. “You into that kind of thing?”

“Just a little...I guess, I'm a bit of a nerd,” she shrugged.

“I like that. You look like a smart girl, I was thinking you remind me of a sexier version of Velma in that sweater.”

“I guess I'll take that as a compliment,” she blushed.

“You should. You look pretty fine to me, girl. Been in the fields for months and I'm really likin' the looks of you.”

“Oh,” she fumbled. “Thanks...I mean, you look really good too.”

Charlie looked more than a little shy, but she was still willing enough to talk to him. He could tell she didn't date much, it was just something about the way she kept lowering her eyes to her hands wrapped around a glass bottle of cider as she spoke to him. She didn't look like she was out to get any man's attention, not that she wasn't gorgeous, but all of her beauty was there of its own accord. This girl hadn't spent hours in front of the mirror. She was just a young woman in an orange sweater and that was more than pretty enough for him. Merle liked a woman best with bare skin and a bare body if he could get it. A woman was always most alluring when she was natural and down to fuck...he wondered if there was a chance that he could convince this nice girl to have some fun.

“Can I buy you a drink while you wait for what's his name?” he asked.

“Sure...but I have a feeling he's not coming now.”

“His loss is my gain then,” he grinned.

“You're pretty flattering,” she noted with a grin.

“Can I be frank with you?” he asked, hoping to cut to the chase and see if he could get next to her or not.

“OK.”

“You don't know me from Adam, and I might be crazy to ask this, but what would it take to get you to come home with me tonight. I'd love to show you a good time, honey...I don't wanna coerce you or nothin' but if you're up for it I know I am.”

She looked at him through her dark-rimmed glasses and he could almost feel her heart racing from across the little round table.

“Nobody ever said anything like that to me before,” she uttered.

“Have I offended you, honey?” he asked, knowing damn well that she was considering it.

“No...I just...I've never done this before.”

“Get outta town.”

“I mean, I've...done it, but never casually like this. It was only with my last boyfriend and it only happened a few times.”

“I understand if you're not into the idea then,” he assured her. “Can't blame a man for tryin' when you look as good as you do, though, right?”

“I might be interested...if it's OK with you that I'm a little inexperienced. I just don't do things like this.”

“I would be more than happy to take the lead, honey. I promise you'd have a good time. I promise you'd be safe and I know how to take no for an answer if you change your mind at any time.”

“OK.”

Her voice was just a little shaky as she answered him and it was already making him aroused. He wanted to get her loosened up. Merle wanted to show her the time of her life.

“I'll take good care of you,” he winked. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Sure.”

“Come on.”

/

Out in the cool air, she crossed her arms to hide the fact that her nipples were becoming visible through her sweater. Merle pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders and she blushed again. He loved how easy it was to make her blush.

“How old are you anyway?” he asked.

She was clearly younger than him but he wanted to know how much younger.

“I'm twenty-five next month. You?”

“Thirty-six? Does this make me a very bad man?” he asked.

“Maybe...but that's OK,” she answered.

“I like the way you think, honey,” he laughed.

He opened the door to his filthy old work truck and held her hand to help her inside. Only when she was standing next to him did he realize how short she was. He liked that.

In the truck, he pushed a cassette into the stereo and looked over at her for a moment before firing up the loud diesel engine.

  
  


_**You move it to the left** _

_**Yeah, and you go for yourself** _

_**You move it to the right** _

_**Yeah, if it takes all night** _

  
  


_**Now take it kinda slow** _

_**With a whole lot of soul** _

  
  


_**Don't move it too fast** _

_**You make it last** _

  
  


_**You know you scratch just like a monkey** _

_**Yeah you do real, yeah** _

_**You slide it to the limbo** _

_**Yeah, how low can you go?** _

  
  


Charlie was nervous but willing and his eyes drank in her full round breasts and the way she bit her lip as they headed out of town.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“I have a little acreage just a few minutes outta town. I ain't takin' you out to the woods to be wicked to you, I promise,” he chuckled.

“Oh, I didn't think that,” she insisted.

“It crossed your mind,” he teased. “I'm tellin' you you're gonna have a good night.”

“I trust you,” she said and even he figured that was probably stupid of her.

He wouldn't harm a hair on her head, but the truth was that he was easily twice her size and if he wanted to, he could make her do anything he wanted. He was out in the middle of nowhere on his land and there's nothing she could do to stop him. He only wanted a willing woman and it's a damn good thing for her that he was a good man.

Merle pulled down a grid road to his place and could feel her questioning it.

“Come on, honey,” he teased. “Come a little closer. I swear to God I don't bite.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and urged her closer to him on the bench seat. Finally she relaxed a little and as he pulled up outside his little red cabin, she was happy to follow him inside.

They were both tackled by Merle's dog at the door and Merle took a moment to wrestle her to the ground.

“You missed daddy, didn't ya? Didn't ya? You're a good girl, Bear! That's right. Wanna treat? Wanna milk bone?” he bantered with the Great Pyrenees on the kitchen floor.

“You're dog is so big!” Charlie laughed. “It's like a polar bear!”

“She's my good girl, ain't ya, Bear!”

“Oh, I get the name now,” Charlie laughed.

“Yup. She's my polar bear girl. I'll just give her a treat and she'll calm right down. She just misses me if I'm gone all day.”

“That's cute.”

Merle figured she could use another drink to loosen up a little more and they wouldn't be going anywhere till the next day anyway. He didn't want her hooped out of her mind and unable to consent, but just a little wee bit looser would be fun.

“Wanna drink first?” he asked.

“Sure, thank you.”

She sat down at the island in the kitchen

“Got a bottle of homemade wild strawberry wine,” he winked. “Can I tempt you?”

“Yes, please.”

“You're a polite little thing,” he commented as he grabbed a corkscrew from the drawer to pour her a drink. “Do you ever get feisty?”

“I don't know...maybe a little when I've had a drink or two?”

“Well, maybe this wine will get you friskier. I made it myself,” he said, handing her a glass.

“Oh...that's delicious!” she beamed after testing it.

“Thanks, honey. I made it last year. I make wine every fall. I'll be starting this week actually now that harvest is over.”

“This is really good. Thanks very much.”

“My pleasure, honey. Drink up...cause I got some plans for you,” he said in a tone that left no room for interpretation.

He leaned in then to kiss her softly and she went with it easily. She didn't seem freaked out, a little nervous, but not freaked out at all.

She finished her wine over the next 10 minutes, apparently, he had her eager to get going and as soon as she set her empty glass on the counter, he made his move...

“Charlie?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to remember that you can say stop at any moment.”

“I remember.”

“But you gotta know how bad I wanna please you right now...I wanna get you out of that orange sweater and lay you out on my king-sized bed...will you allow me to do that?”

“You're so hot,” she muttered as if the thought were only meant to stay in her head.

He grinned and took three steps toward her.

“I know this kind of thing is new to you, honey...but I'm gonna make this a night you never forget.”

Merle took her then by the face and kissed her like he needed her full compliance. She was so sweet and innocent and he couldn't wait to make her beg for it. He needed it now. For months, his entire life had been work, sleep, eat, shower, work, sleep, eat, shower and now his dick needed a woman. Charlie was just the woman he needed too. She could make him feel like a man again after months without sex.

Charlie was breathless from one kiss and it was even better than he thought. He knew that she had never had it good. She had never had a man make her eyes roll back in her head before. She'd never had a man make her legs go weak before. He was going to enjoy this.

Merle lay one of his big work-weathered hands on her waist and eased her back against the wall. She kissed him back like she didn't know which way was up and he loved that. There was so much he wanted to show her that she clearly wasn't aware of. He slowed down the kiss and softly sucked her lower lip between his own.

“I wanna fuck you so nice, honey...tell me you want me to,” he whispered into her neck, just below her ear.

This was the moment. She would have to decide if she was all in or not and he waited for her answer.

“I want it...I want it so badly.”

Her voice was 100% need and he had everything she needed, ready to go.

Merle Dixon was ready for the primal side of him to take control, the side of him that only cared about getting a woman wet and making her shudder beneath him as he lay into her hard and steady. He stood her up and led her to the bedroom, kissing her every single step of the way there. He sat her on the edge of the bed and began to unbutton the sleeves of his long-sleeve flannel shirt.

“Tell me, honey. Did this ex of yours make you cry out his name?”

“No.”

“I'm gonna make you cry out my name. Do you believe me?”

“Yes.”

“I'll be saying yours too, honey. I ain't too cocky to admit that I'm all fucked up over you. I want you so bad it hurts and I ain't afraid to admit it.”

“I never met anyone like you,” she said.

Merle finished up the buttons of his shirt and eased it back over his shoulders to reveal to her the results of 3 months of hard work. Her eyes went a little dreamy as they drifted down his body to his belt buckle, one of those oversized cowboy style belt buckles that called attention to a man's package.

He stood before her where she was sitting on the edge of his bed and held her by both cheeks before bending down to kiss her.

“Lay down, honey,” he said as he took off her thick glasses and placed them on his dresser.

She lay back on the bed and he crawled over her slow and slick. He wasn't taking it fast. This girl needed it just right and he didn't plan to miss anything. Her hands lay on his chest and she moved her neck up to kiss him. He loved the way she seemed so reserved but below the surface lay all this need that he could almost smell...he felt like an animal with her. Merle's right thigh moved between hers and he lifted her up with one of his arms to shift her back on the bed some more.

Slowly his hands began to take turns cupping her breasts through that orange sweater and she sighed softly as she took in the sensation of his big rough hands on her body.

“You're killin' me here, honey...you're so fuckin' sweet.”

“You're killing me too. You're making me need you so bad,” she whined under her breath.

Everything about her was sending him over the edge and he loved it. His other knee moved between her thighs and he thrust just gently against her tight jeans, watching how she reacted to it with a hitch in her breath and a tensing of her muscles.

“I'm gonna make you cum so nice, honey...you're gonna feel it everywhere.”

“I already can,” she almost whimpered.

Merle had to get moving and so he proceeded to slip one hand under her shirt to feel thin soft silky material covering her right breasts. He moved down her body then to lay soft kisses around her navel. Only the lower part of her belly was exposed but it was incredibly smooth and warm and he couldn't wait to be tangled up in her entire naked body. Eventually he couldn't take anymore and pushed her sweater up over her head and pulled her up to sit in his lap. Merle sat cross-legged on the bed with Charlie straddling his lap a little awkwardly like she was afraid to put her weight on him.

“You OK, Charlie?”

“Yeah...this is just new to me.”

“Didn't do this with your ex?” he inquired.

“It was just in the back of his car. He still lives with his mother so it had to be fast.”

“Well, we're gonna take our time a little here. I wanna get you worked up nicely before the big finish.”

“You make me crazy just with words,” she grinned.

“I never shut up in bed, don't mind me,” he winked.

“I love it...don't stop.”

“Alright then, why don't you sit down on me properly and feel what I got for you here?”

He grabbed her ass and urged her down on him to feel how hard he was for her.

“Damn,” she groaned.

“That's right, girl. You got me so hard for you...”

Merle removed her bra and kissed from one nipple to the other across her chest as she finally began to rock her hips, grinding herself against his eager dick through their jeans.

“You gettin' wet for me, honey? I can't wait to taste you.”

“Filthy mouth you have there, Merle,” she giggled.

“All the better to turn you on, my dear.”

He scooped her up again to lay her back on his bed. He needed to get her naked and it couldn't wait one more second. Bear sat in the dimly lit hallway and observed the proceedings with great interest. Merle unzipped her jeans and had to pull hard to get them off.

“These tight jeans are hot as hell,” he winked. “But they gotta go now.”

She was in only white lace panties when he crept down the bed to begin at her feet. Charlie squirmed and whined as he got closer and something told him that her ex hadn't done this with her. Merle held her by the hips as he brushed his cheek against her inner thighs to get her warmed up.

/

Charlie looked up at the ceiling of the stranger's house and felt his fingertips moving slowly down the crotch of her panties. Her mind began to spin and then he kissed her through the white lace. On instinct, she reached for his head and felt his soft blonde curls against her hands. This man was the hottest thing she'd ever seen and he wanted her like she'd never been wanted before. Her ex, Ted, had been a nice enough guy but he asked her permission every time he kissed her and he never kissed her where Merle was kissing her now.

“Fuck me, I gotta get you outta these panties. I'm dyin' of thirst here,” Merle growled.

Never had she heard a man talk like this and as he ripped her panties down her legs, she knew she'd never have it this good again.

He gripped her outer thighs and in a flash, he was licking up and down her lips then nudging them apart with his tongue.

“Jesus!” she winced. “Oh my god, Merle.”

“Like that?”

“Yeah...don't stop.”

She knew she was going to cum and it was going to be explosive. There was still a little ways to go but she wasn't far off already. He sucked her lips softly then and began to move his tongue like a wave over her flesh, occasionally moaning into her womanhood causing a vibration that was making her toes curl. She could see stars above her on the ceiling of his room and then his thick finger was inside her.

“Damn....” she purred.

He moved one hand up between her open thighs to tease her right nipple and was simultaneously fingering her and trailing his tongue around her clit. This kind of pleasure had to be a sin.

/

Merle felt her shudder then and her legs tightened against his shoulders, she was ready,

“Cum for me, angel. Let it all go...feel it.”

She gasped then and arched her back as the sensation took her under.

“Oh fuck!” she panted.

Merle needed it bad and he planned to grab a condom and take it home the second she recovered, but she turned the tables and surprised him. In a heartbeat, she was up on her knees, demanding that he take off all his clothes.

“I want to please you...I want to make you cum too,” she said.

“You don't have to, honey.”

“No, I want to,” she insisted.

Merle let his jeans and boxers fall to the floor and joined her on the bed where she rolled him onto his back. She threw her leg over his waist and like that she was grinding on his bare cock with her wet pussy, leaving him boneless and horny as hell.

“Jesus Christ, woman. That's nice right there!”

His dick slid back and forth against her soft wet lips and he almost died. She crept down his body a minute later and to his astonishment, she blew him like there was no tomorrow. He was easily 9 inches of man but she still gave it everything she had.

“You're much....uh, bigger than my ex was so forgive me if this is not great,” she explained.

“You're amazing, honey....it perfect just like this.”

Her little hand and her eager mouth drove him right to the edge of sanity and then he had to stop her.

“Still wanna do this, cause I can't take anymore.”

“Yeah...but do you have something?” she asked.

/

He slid a condom down his dick and she still couldn't help gawking at it. Charlie had never seen a cock so thick and long before and she hoped like hell she could take it.

Merle came down over her on the bed and kissed her forehead softly before urging his way between her thighs. She felt so high with lust, so out of control and so needy for him. He moved in slow and steady and whispered into her neck that she needed to take a deep breath. Soon he was fully inside her and she groaned at the feeling of sweet pressure that she knew she'd be reliving for maybe the rest of her life. His hand gripped her right ass cheek and he started to move, taking her very soul and owning her body as well. He looked so sexy above her, almost wincing at the pressure of it too. She watched as he gripped the oak headboard and tried to control the depth of each thrust so as not to hurt her. He was a gentle lover despite the size of him and she instantly hoped there could be more between them.

/

Merle could hardly take the heat as he fucked her. Charlie was either very tight or very tense, but he had a feeling it was more of the former than the latter. She seemed comfortable with him, not scared or pressured at all. She closed her eyes as he got close to the edge and her white neck was fully on display as she reached up to grab for the headboard as well. She looked like an angel, a beautiful and pure nerdy little angel. He was planning to ask her out but had no idea if she'd want to see a one-night-stand kind of guy again. She might even wake up tomorrow regretting the whole thing.

By the end, she was on top of him, riding his dick like a demon and calling out his name like he was her savior. He had to cum then, she was hot as fire and rode him just right.

Merle grabbed her face and pulled her down to kiss him when he came and growled deep in his chest as he fell apart.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight against him when it was over asking more than once if she was happy and if she was OK. Bear leaped onto the bed and slept on their feet the whole night. There was something so safe and familiar about the whole thing.

/

In the morning, Merle slid out of bed to let Bear out for a pee and started the coffee on the stove. He peeked at Charlie through the crack in his bedroom door and grinned at the way she slept with her mouth wide open and her dark hair splayed all over her pretty face. She was softly snoring and he noticed in the night that she would occasionally whine and sniff her nose. She was adorable and sexy all in one.

He fixed up eggs and bacon with toast and coffee and brought it to her on a tray in bed. She was sure to give him another date if he made her breakfast in bed, he figured.

“Wake up, sleepyhead!” he bellowed.

“What's this?” she muttered as she focused on his face and the tray in his hands.

“Sit up, I got food for ya.”

He handed her the glasses from the dresser and she looked puzzled as she took a sip of the coffee.

“You didn't have to do this,” she smiled.

“I wanted to, and Bear said there was a much better chance you'd go out with me again if I showed you I can cook,” he winked.

Merle sat down on the bed next to her and leaned his head against her shoulder.

“No pressure or anything. If this was just a one-time thing I understand...but I'd sure like to see where this goes. I really like you.”

She didn't answer right away and for a moment he was sure she was coming up with the words to let him down easy. Then she handed him a piece of bacon from her plate and smiled down at him.

“I really like you too...let's see what happens," she smiled.

**_~ The End_ **


End file.
